Our Little Destiny
by technowizrd
Summary: A sequel to Be Still My Sweetheart. If you haven't read the first one, it' okay. This can be read as a stand alone. Three more months have gone by and Steve's about to have a baby. Just not the way that he planned it. Kind of a ridiculous idea that popped in my head. So, I decided to make a story out of it. Stark Spangled Banner. Mpreg.


***Authors Note***

 **This is a sequel to my first one shot. AU. I Do Not Own Marvel or any of these characters! Though I wish I owned Captain Steve Rogers or Clint Hawkeye. Sorry if any of the characters, seem OOC. I'm not quite sure how to write them. Sort of just going with my gut. For both stories, I didn't have a beta, so sorry for any grammar. Also, a shot out to, OmgIt'sRobertDowneyJr, lector and ShadowKitten14. Thank you for Favoring my first one. I appreciate it. Please Enjoy my second fan-fiction.**

The air was humid, maybe cool. No one could be sure anymore. The only sounds being made in the small, eggshell colored wall conference room, was of Steve panting, moaning and groaning. He was also trying to remain calm, while laying on the floor, with a pacing archer and a Demigod crouched next to him.

"Oh, this is ridiculous. What is taking so long? I should have brought my barrel of monkeys to play with." Clint chucked and looked over at Steve. Except Steve wasn't in the mode for funny. He knows that Clint's only doing it to calm himself, not him. He lays his head back down and Thor was gracious enough to place his cape on the ground, under his head, like a pillow. This was not how this was supposed to go. It should be Tony and Bruce here with him, not Clint and Thor.

 _Two hours Earlier_

" _Sorry Mr. Eye Patch, but Bruce and I have to leave for an important appointment." the billionaire said, standing up, fixing his suit jacket and then looked at his watch._

" _What's more important than my standard debriefing, Mr. Stark?" Fury asked, folding his arms over his chest. Steve was confused at first, then wondered 'what were they doing without him'._

" _Do I need to attend this too?" He asked, starting to stand up._

" _No! Oh, I mean it's a science matter, sweetheart. You get to stay here with the rest of the monkeys." Tony replied and kissed Steve on the cheek. Bruce then followed and kissed him on the forehead, seeing the Captain give a little pout._

" _It's okay. It really won't be that long, about an hour, tops." Bruce explained and stroked the captain's cheek with his forefinger._

" _Okay. Just call me, when you two are heading back. Remember we still have a few things to discuss." Steve said, motioning to his hands that were placed on his nine month abdomen._

" _Yes we know." they said in unison. After the two walked out, Fury resumed with his meeting._

 _It then concluded a half an hour later. Steve sat there with his eyes closed and didn't move to get up._

" _You alright, Steve? Can I get you anything?" Natasha asked. He opened his eyes and saw only Thor, Clint and her were the only ones left in the room, besides him._

" _A glass of water, Please." he answered her._

" _Sure. Be right back." she then closed the door behind her and now he was left with Clint and Thor. It was very odd, but they sat there in a comfortable silence. However within twelve minutes later, the room went dark and flashed, followed by a few beeps. The lights came back on and Clint made a gasped and panicked out,_

" _Oh No. No, No, No, No." he walked over to the doors._

" _What is amiss, Archer?" Thor asked. Saying what Steve thought in his head. Not those exact words, of course, smiling to himself._

" _That freakish light out, we just had. When the power came back on, the door automatically locked us in here. And they lock from the outside. Also, with no vents in here, Fury's gonna have to explain that. I can't crawl to the other side to unlock it. Which means We Are Stuck In Here." Clint explained. Thor gave a bellow of a laugh._

" _Can you not use those talk contraptions to call someone to let us out?" he asked._

" _No. We put them in the basket by the door. On The Other Side. Fury's idea of no distractions during meetings. Another one he's going to have to explain to me." Clint was getting antsy. Steve remembered reading his file, that Clint was claustrophobic and it was starting to show in his mannerisms, at this very particular moment._

" _Clint how long has it been since Tony and Bruce left?" he asked, trying to distract him. Clint glanced at the clock on the wall._

" _Exactly fifty-one minutes ago. Why?"_

" _Okay, good. They said, it wouldn't take long. I'm hoping they are on the way back here. So, then problem solved, they can open the door." he said, starting to get cramped in the chair he was sitting in. He got up with the help of Thor and walked around the table to get the feeling back in his legs. He sat back down and was able to entertain Thor and himself with drawing on the piece of paper in front of him, a drawing of Thor. It was silent again for only no more than a few minutes, when Clint said,_

" _Cap really. That's disgusting, even for you." They both stared at him with confusing looks._

" _What are you talking about?" Steve asked._

" _Uh. You really don't feel that?" Clint respond with pointing to the wet floor beneath his seat. Steve looked down and was embarrassed and horrified at the same time. How could he not know that his water broke. He sprang up from the seat, walked away from the table and felt the first contraction. He let out a groan of pain and grabbed the closest thing to him. Which happen to be Thor's arm._

" _Aye. Steven great blessings that your child will be here soon." he boomed and slapped the Captain's back. Clint's eyes went wide and said,_

" _This is not happening. No. No. Neither Thor or I are the other parent. We are not even qualified to deliver a baby. That would be your Husband, Banner. Keep it in there until Bruce and Tony come back. Pretty please."_

" _A thought. Wasn't the Widow Black going to get you a drink of water?" Thor asked out loud. Both Clint and Steve stared at him and blinked. How could they forget about that so fast. Clint then got an idea, he went over to the wall on the right side of the door and started tapping out morse code. He was hoping Natasha would hear it and get the help they needed._

••• ‐‐‐ •••, ••• ‐‐‐ •••, ••• ‐‐‐ •••

 _He kept it up for about almost two minutes when, Steve gave a shout from behind him, holding his stomach and crying in pain. Thor motioned for him to continue with his distress signal and went over to Steve._

" _Steven, you must lay down and try to relax. Why I was there when my brother gave birth to Hel. And he wasn't nearly in as much pain are you are." Clint then stopped his tapping and turned toward them and asked skeptically,_

" _Loki has a kid."_

" _Aye. He has three mighty children."_

" _Uh. Yeah well, doesn't seem like father material to me." Clint then went back to his tapping. While that was going on, Steve had settled himself on the ground, next to Thor and closed his eyes. Another contraction hit, motioning him to curl in on himself and gave a another groan. Thor looked down at him and noticed all the sweat running down his Captain's forehead and onto his face. He helped him sit up and asked with all seriousness,_

" _Do you feel the need to push yet?" Steve went still and looked up at the Demigod, realizing he wasn't joking around. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed Clint give a shit eating grin, meaning, 'Oh, this is going to be a fun explanation."_

" _Um, Thor. I really can't push the baby out. I'm not a female, I don't have an opening like they do, uh down there.." Steve tried to explain, while blushing. He looked up at Thor to see his reaction and must have done a decent job. Thor push him to lay down again and responded,_

" _Mmm, well it seems the midgardian male anatomy is slightly different from ours. I must apologize, Stephen."_

" _It's okay, Thor. Really. Just forgot about it." He fell silent to pant a little, when another contraction hit him and grunted,_

" _Mmmmm, ugh." Clint turned around again, to ask,_

" _Have you been counting between your contraction" Steve blinked up toward the ceiling, gave a second thought and answered,_

" _Uh. No I haven't. I guess I should have, uh." THUMP! Clint hit the wall with his hand and almost shouted,_

" _Why hasn't anyone come yet? Do they even hear this? I feel like I've been doing this for an hour." In reality he had only been tapping morse for about 22 minutes. Clint leaned his forehead against the wall and listened to the Captains panting. One, two, three, breathe one, two, three breathe. After about another round of comfortable silence, which lasted for only six minutes, a voice came from the other side of the door._

" _Clint, you guys alright in there? I didn't forget about Steve's water. The lights went out for a few minutes, when they came back on everyone was going crazy about all the doors, locks and what nots." Natasha explained. Clint thanked, whatever being was up there, watching over them._

" _We're okay. Thor and I, however Steve's water broke about forty minutes ago. We need to get this door open now and find Banner and Stark." Clint responded back to her._

" _What! Okay, okay. Um, I will find the key to this door, as soon as I get a hold of Tony and Bruce. Wait, sorry, other way around. I will tell them, after I get you guys out, be right back. Don't go anywhere." Clint could tell she was grinning, as she said that last bit. It was for his ears only._

" _It's like Budapest, all over again." he grumbled. She must have left because then they heard a cell phone ring on the other side. It was Steve's. 'Oh thank goodness.'_

" _Well, another good sign, Steve. It's no doubt Banner calling, to let you know, they're on their way back." Clint said, as he started to pace, by the door. Thor was sitting next to him, making sure he was breathing properly and rubbing his arm, when he went through a few contractions._

Leading us back to the present.

Steve was having a hard time, now. With three people on their way to release them from this, rather stuffy room. He now counted that they were coming closer together now, the contractions that is. All of a sudden a wave of pain went through his entire body, he tensed up and gave a shout, his eyes straining with tears. Clint finally dashed over and sat down on the other side of him, opposite of Thor. 'Please hurry up.' Clint thought. Steve was now crying and staggered out,

"I, I don't know what to do. I, I can't push it out. The pain is starting to become too much. What am I supposed to do? I'm scared, I'm so scared right now." He didn't like being this vulnerable in front of Thor and Clint. However, he couldn't control his emotions or this situation. Thor took his left hand, in his and stroked it lightly and whispered,

"It's okay. You will be alright." that act, surprised both Steve and Clint. BANG! The door flew open and Natasha stood there with a gun raised in front of her face.

"Sorry. I couldn't wait any longer and I know Steve needs to be moved now, before he has a baby on the floor of the conference room. Don't think Fury would be to happy with that." she explained her actions. She ran over to the three of them, a few S.H.I.E.L.D paramedics came in after her with a gurney for Steve. As he was rolled out, Steve yelled, when a major one hit him, tears running down his face. At that particular moment Bruce and Tony finally showed up.

"Steve you couldn't wait for us." Tony jabbed.

"Blame your child, Stark." Steve growled out.

"Tony, this is not the time. How far along are they, Steve?" Bruce asked, checking Steve's pulse.

"Uhhhh. Maybe two. I don't know. I lost count. Sorry." he moaned out, as they finally got to a surgery room, where they moved him to the table, carefully.

"It's okay. Don't be sorry. Okay, here's what is going to happen. First, you are going to be put under by a very high drug, that Tony and I designed, specifically for you. With you asleep, we will then do the cesarean procedure to remove the baby from you. When I believe you are ready, we will wake you up, so then all three of us can enjoy the new addition to our family. How does that sound?" Bruce, who's not that kind of Doctor, explained. He then cupped Steve's face. Before Steve could answer, Tony cupped the other side of his face and said,

"We will _both_ be here, the whole time. We will both be here, when you wake up. I just wanted you to know that. Okay." Steve nodded to the both of them, still with tears in his eyes and whimpered in pain, hands going to his midsection automatically.

"Okay, here we go." Bruce said, inserting the drug into Steve's IV. It did not take long for Steve to fall asleep and as soon as he was, they both glanced at each other, kissed his forehead and started to get to work of delivering their baby with the med staff.

He blinked rapidly, adjusting to the light above him. He didn't even realize he was in their own bedroom, until he sat up completely. He then heard cooing, coming from the other room.

"Shhh. It's okay. Come on kid, I'm not used to this." he heard, Tony say. He smiled at Tony's choose of words.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" he asked, startling Tony and Bruce. They walked into the bedroom, with smiles plastered on their faces, Tony carrying the little pink blanket. He then placed their daughter into Steve's awaiting arms.

"Oh my goodness. You are too precious. So, you're the one that's been kicking me the whole time. Well, it's finally good to meet you, Destiny Skye."

"Rogers. Destiny Skye Rogers." both Bruce and Tony said together, smiling at him.

"Wait. Why my last name? I thought we were going to decide that later?" Steve questioned. Bruce looked at Tony and took the liberty of explaining their mystery meeting to him.

"Steve we didn't have a science meeting, the other day, when we left early. We were actually meeting with a lawyer about legally changing our last names. When we got married and not one of us decided to change it, we weren't think about raising a child, at the time. Now that we have one, we didn't want the poor thing to have possibly three different last names. So, we agreed, Tony and I, since your the one carrying it. It's only fair that she has your last name. I am now officially, Bruce Banner-Rogers."

"I'm Anthony Stark-Rogers." Tony said, while puffing out his chest.

"Has a nice ring to it. Don't ya think?" Steve and Bruce just smiled at him and shook their heads. Steve didn't know what to say. He was actually speechless. He placed a kiss to Destiny's forehead and whispered the name to himself, a few times. Lifting his head to looked at both of them, he said,

"Thank you. I really don't know what else to say. I love you both. Oh, and I love you too, sweet girl. Can't wait to give you some siblings. Oops" He slipped out, it was too late. Bruce and Tony crawled over and sat on either side of him on the bed.

"You really mean that. You would go through this again? Because Bruce and I were discussing about having more kids down the road. We didn't know if you were up to carrying a bun in the oven again." Tony teased, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Waahhhh." Destiny cried. Steve rocked her back and forth.

"Tony. Look what you did. She's crying because you teased me. Jerk. Are you hungry, honey? Can one of you get a bottle ready for me, please?"

"I'll get it. Tony will apologize for our daughter's discomfort." Bruce said, getting up from the bed, and giving Tony a grin. Who rolled his eyes and sighed.

"And my answer is, yes I really mean that. I wouldn't mind carrying another baby, in another few years." Steve announced, before Tony could apologize. Tony smiled, gave him a kiss, then one on Destiny and asked for forgiveness properly. Steve accepted, Bruce then walked back in with the prepared bottle, sat back down and handed it to him. Steve placed the bottle to her lips and she took to it immediately. It was silent as they watched her eat in Steve's arms.

"Well. I haven't said it yet. I love you Destiny." Bruce announced, taking one of her little hands and kissed it. He then took the empty bottle from Steve and placed it on the side table. The three watched her fall asleep in Steve's arms.

"I agree." Steve said, rocking her again. After a minute, Tony then pointed asking,

"Steve, babe. You have something wet under your shirt. Ooh, are you lactating?" Both Steve and Bruce looked down at his shirt, eyes open wide. There was nothing there, however they heard snickering and glared up at Tony, who had gotten off the bed and sauntered into the bathroom

"Stark that's not funny."

"Oh Tony. Why'd you ruin the moment" Bruce sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. They heard laughter coming from the other room and then a,

"You know, I love guys."

The End.


End file.
